


Awh, Sweet!

by rainonmyback



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, First Love, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer, Swearing, but...that's to be expected honestly IUEHIUGRT, just wanted to write something nice and cute, no clown i hate that fucker!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonmyback/pseuds/rainonmyback
Summary: “I’m pretty fuckin’ sure you could, like, have an actual sugar overdose. Like, you’ll start bleeding and shit. From your eyes. I heard about that.” Eddie squeaked out. Richie snorted.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Awh, Sweet!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! :-)

“ _Jesus Christ!_ You’re gonna fuckin’ go into a sugar coma, dumbass!” 

“Ah, but what a way to go!” Richie replied, shoveling more of his monstrous sundae into his mouth. Three scoops of vanilla ice cream with cherries, hot fudge, peanuts, sprinkles—both chocolate and rainbow because _why the fuck not_ —oreos, M&Ms, gummy bears, topped all off with a huge wad of whip cream. The parlor worker up front gave him a look before making the abomination, Richie knew, but it was perfect for him. Eddie watched, in horror, as Richie swallowed.

“I’m pretty fuckin’ sure you could, like, have an actual sugar overdose. Like, you’ll start bleeding and shit. From your eyes. I heard about that.” Eddie squeaked out. Richie snorted.

“What, from the world reround health expert Mrs. K? I think I’ll survive one fuckin’ sundae, Eds."

Eddie didn’t respond to that question, instead frustratedly mummering something about not calling him Eds, furrowing his eyebrows, his cheeks dusted with the faintest shades of red.

“I’m just trying to warn you, asshole!” the smaller boy barked out, slumping into the ice cream shop’s booth seat. Tiny. Fiery. 

_Somehow_ , Richie thought, _somehow he manages to be soft no matter what_. That thought was shoved to the back of his skull as he continued to eat. He scooped up a wad of sugary shit with his spoon, lowering it to Eddie’s direction. 

“Wanna bite?”

Eddie blinked. “Are you insane?”

Richie scoffed. Eddie’s cheeks were getting more red.

“Live a little.” 

“Your mouth was on that, Rich.”

Something in one of the corners of Richie’s stomach flipped. 

“So?”

“ _So?_ Do you know how many fucking germs there are in the human mouth?!” 

A bit of the treat dripped onto the table. Richie still held out the spoon to him, his other hand fixing his glasses for a moment. 

“Don’t tell me you’re not at least a little curious on how this tastes. And, let me tell you, dude,” Richie tried his best to lower himself down a couple octaves, his voice, instead, cracking, “it’s delicious.” 

The boy laughed, shaking his head. Richie’s entire stomach was now doing summersaults. 

“ _That_ I doubt. Looks like pure shit.”

“Only one way to find out, Spaghetti.”

The bridge on the smaller boy’s nose was now flushed as well as he disapproved of the (beloved) nickname. _Blush brings out his freckles,_ Richie thought. That thought didn’t leave his brain as Eddie leaned over the table a bit, near the spoon.

“This better not fuck up my taste buds forever, or I’m kicking your ass.”

Richie just nodded, gently letting Eddie eat. There were a few beats of silence as Eddie conjured up his verdict.

“Y’know what. Not as bad as I thought it’d be,”

The spectacled boy fake-cheered. A victory!

“still, way too— _Oh, fuck_ , the aftertaste! _B_ _leh!_ ”

Richie laughed, continuing his feast. Eddie couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

“Jesus, how are you wolfing that down? You're such a weirdo.” 

Richie fiddled with his glasses again, shrugging. 

“Uh, it's my superpower, I guess. That, or you’re a pussy.”

Eddie’s eyes widened, mouth sputtering a few cusses as he raised his hands up.

“Kidding, Eds. You deserve a fuckin’ medal or some shit for trying this.”

“Damn straight!”

Richie chuckled, picking off and eating a cherry, thinking for a second.

“Wait, you didn’t get anything?”

Eddie didn’t respond. Or, _well_ , he didn’t even get the chance before Richie coughed up a few bucks from his pocket and slid them his way. It was the last of his allowance. 

“Buy yourself something pretty.” Richie said with a terrible New York accent. 

He let out a tiny, almost sheepish, " _R_ _eally?"_

Richie nodded, watching the other boy's face light up as he climbed out of the booth, running up to the ordering station, his hair bouncing with every step. 

_Cute, cute, cute_ rang throughout Richie’s head. 


End file.
